bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Pewku
Pewku, formerly known as Puku, is an Ussal Crab that has had a long history of being passed down between Matoran. Biography On Metru Nui, she was the favorite Ussal of Orkahm, and pulled Ussal Carts for him. During the search for the Great Disks, Pewku was threatened by Ahkmou, and Orkahm traveled to Sector Three to save her. After the Great Cataclysm, Toa Metru Whenua suggested that they take Pewku with them. On Mata Nui, she became Onepu's racing crab, and the two went on to win the Great Ussal Race three times. After Pewku became too old for racing, Onepu entrusted her to Midak. Under his care she worked as a taxi crab, transporting Matoran between Po-Wahi and Onu-Koro. It was said that while Pewku was old, she could navigate the pitch-black tunnels better than any Matoran. It was while working as a taxi crab that she first met Takua and took a liking to him. When the Ussalry arrived at the Kini-Nui to assist Takua and his company, Pewku came with them, and Takua rode her back to Onu-Koro just before he descended into Mangaia. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Takua assumed full ownership of Pewku. After the Naming Day ceremony, in which brave Matoran were renamed in honor of their acts against the Bohrok, Takua, feeling she merited the honor as well, renamed Puku to Pewku. The Turaga accepted this, but did not hold a ceremony for the Rahi. When the Kanohi Avohkii was discovered, Takua and Jaller rode Pewku all over the island, braving dangers such as Graalok and the Rahkshi. When Pewku and her master were searching for the Mask of Light, they traveled to Onu-Koro where they witnessed a fierce battle between three Rahkshi and the Toa Nuva, from which they managed to escape. When Takua was transformed into Takanuva, Jaller became Pewku's new owner, and she resided with him in Metru Nui. After Jaller left to find and assist the Toa Nuva, Pewku was left ownerless. When Toa Mahri Jaller returned to Metru Nui he decided to give Pewku back to Orkahm. Pewku left the Matoran Universe for the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna with the Matoran after Makuta Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot was rendered uninhabitable. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Pewku was seen pulling a cart driven by Jaller. They, along with Toa Kualus and Toa Bomonga, were on a trip to deliver the Kanohi Vahi to Tuyet in Metru Nui. Abilities & Traits Pewku has many natural abilities, traits common in all Ussal crabs, such as being able to climb vertically upwards. She is also capable of rolling up into a ball. Like all Ussal Crabs, Pewku has two natural crab claws. She has an unusual coloring and is relatively old, and has subsequently grown much larger than the average Ussal Crab, facilitating two riders rather than the usual one. Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' See Also *Gallery:Ussal Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Transportation